The proposed research examines the dynamics of arguments or disagreements between parties holding differing attitudes on some issue. A multidimensional structural model of attitudes is examined and employed and predictions are made about the way the conflict resolution process of an argument will affect the attitude structure. Further, it is argued that the way in which the attitudes being argued differ within the multidimensional structural model will affect the conflict resolution process of the argument. In addition to these two general hypotheses, the research also proposes to examine how the issue of centrality of attitude involvement affects the casual relationships between attitude structure and conflict resolution processes.